Words and Letters
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: As Ranger-general of Silvermoon, it was Sylvanas's prerogative to choose who could join the high elven Ranger Corps. It was a duty she was resolved to carry out impartially. Even if it meant admitting a human to its ranks. Even if Prince Kael'thas disagreed. Even if it meant jeopardizing the friendship they once shared...


**Words and Letters**

_Entry Date: 15ADP, summer_

_Name: Nathanos Marris, Human Ranger Lord of Lordaeron_

Sylvanas wondered about the subject name. Was it necessary to include "human" in the title? The thing she was trying to persuade the rangers to ignore? Was Nathanos's country of origin relevant either? Frowning, she picked up her quill, ready to start a new page of parchment…but she decided against it. Instinct had served her well in the past. She supposed it would serve her well now. So with that thought running through her head, she kept her quill pointed towards the current parchment and began to write.

_Kael'thas Sunstrider's dissension in regards to my decision to allow Nathanos Merris into the order is noted. It should be noted that Merris – although a human – is one of the most gifted rangers I have ever had the pleasure of training._

The ranger general paused again. Was "although a human" a good choice of words, she wondered? If it was a chink in the armour that was her confidence, she didn't want it to show when the missive went out to Silvermoon. Still, she supposed it would suffice. It was a fact that humans were, on average, less adept with the bow than elves. Just as it was true that on average, dwarves were more resilient to harm, gnomes were better at machines, and orcs were green-skinned monsters. Facts were facts.

_Pleasure, though? _the elf asked herself. _After Vereesa, is 'pleasure' the word I want to use?_

She shook the thought away. Whatever 'pleasure' Vereesa may or may not have traveling with that Kirin Tor mage, she doubted that any of it had reached Quel'Thalas bar Windrunner Spire. The same spire in which she now resided, writing this damned missive. A missive she continued to write.

_For millennia we have isolated ourselves from outsiders__. I will be the first among us to admit that mistakes were made in the past. Humans should never have been exposed to magic. I will not deny this but I will not condemn us to this guarded existence for the blunders of our predecessors. There is much that a co-existence between the quel'dorei and other races of the world can bring. We must practice tolerance._

"Milady?"

Sylvanas looked up. Sengal had opened the door without knocking. Again.

"Yes?" she asked the servant. "What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"It's…um…"

"It's the prince, isn't it?"

The elf lowered his head in deference. Sylvanas supposed she should be grateful. At least the servant had the sense to keep Kael waiting. Even if he _was _the prince of Quel'Thalas, he still had to wait to be seen in Windrunner Spire, thank you very much.

"Fine. Send him up."

But his position extended far enough that he couldn't be turned away either. So Sengal turned, closing the door. And in the minute or so Sylvanas knew she had, she returned to writing the missive.

_It is with these words, then, that I deny Kael's request in regards to Nathanos Merris. He will prove to be an invaluable ally. Mark my words._

The door opened. Sylvanas returned the quill to the ink pot.

"Black feathered-quill hmm? Strange. I always thought you'd use a white one."

_White ones…the so-called white feather? Or is it my bow? Is that a reference to me being out in the field? With elven rangers? Or…Light dammit…_

"Milady?"

"Bal'a dash malanore. Anu belore dela'na."

"Actually, I've only travelled from Silvermoon," Kael said, walking into the room and not glancing at Sengal as he closed the door behind him. "And while the sun may guide us all Sylvanas, I'd like to offer some guidance myself."

"Well, it's a bit late for that," the ranger-general said. She remained seated as Kael took the seat on the other side of the desk. She pushed the missive over it. "Read for yourself."

The quel'dorei did so. Or at least glanced at it. Because very soon the parchment was face down on the desk. Blank. Just as Kael was trying to make his own features seem. And, as Sylvanas noticed, not entirely succeeding.

"We talked about this Sylvanas."

"Yes, we talked about it. We never agreed to anything."

"I thought we did," Kael growled, placing a palm on the desk before turning it into a fist, and then back again. "For the Sunwell's sake, I'm the prince!"

"Yes, and I defer to you in that regard…_mostly_." Sylvanas leant forward. "But who I choose for inclusion into the Ranger Corps is _my _prerogative, Kael."

"That's _Prince Kael'thas_."

"Really?" Sylvanas leant back. "I thought we dispensed with formalities quite awhile ago."

Kael winced. At least he had a brain between those big ears of his, the ranger-general reflected. Judging by his reaction, hehadn't forgotten that meeting decades ago. One of the many royal functions in Silvermoon. Or their meeting, the words, whispers, and smiles exchanged. He presumably hadn't forgotten the band the ranger-general had given him as a gift. So why, if he remembered all that Sylvanas wondered, was he wincing? As if it caused him distress?

"Why Nathanos?" the high elf asked eventually.

"As an individual, or as an individual of a species?" Sylvanas asked.

"You tell me."

"I want Nathanos in the Ranger Corps because he can shoot straight, because he can move silently, because he can pull his weight, and because he's not bad with a sword either."

"And are those the only reasons?" Kael asked diplomatically.

"Do I need another?"

"You tell me."

"Well, what more do you want?" Sylvanas snapped. "He doesn't smell as bad as most humans do? He can hold more ale than most of my other rangers, so that'll make drinking nights more interesting."

"You have drinking nights?"

"I…you…" Sylvanas glared at him. "Why are you here, Kael? You're not going to make me change my mind. You don't have the power to make me change my mind. And-"

"My father could."

Sylvanas stared at him.

"Father's worried about me," Kael continued. "He thinks my time in Dalaran might result in…divided loyalties. I can't remain on the Council of Six and rule the kingdom both you know."

"Divided loyalties? I thought we were part of the Alliance," Sylvanas protested.

"Maybe…for now…"

_Is he not telling me something?_

Stupid question, Sylvanas reflected. Of course he wasn't telling her something. But what that something was…

"Fact of the matter is, I have to sign whatever document you send me concerning your appointment," the prince said hastily. "And, well, me signing to allow a human into the Rangers? The first time such a thing has happened in…well, ever? It wouldn't lead to my father looking kindly on me."

Sylvanas stared. Kael sat there. His gaze had lost the blankness of the parchment and was filled with…with…

Sylvanas began to laugh. But there was no joy.

"I see…" the elf murmured. "I see…"

"You do? I-"

"You want me to fight your battles for you?" the ranger sneered. "Ann'da giving you a hard time, so you want me to make it easy for you?"

Kael slumped in his chair. "You don't know what it's like, having to-"

"No, I don't. But I know what it's like to lead. My rangers? Think of them as my subjects. I make hard decisions. I don't enjoy them, but I still make them."

"Leading our people's soldiers is all well and good, but that doesn't compare to running a country," Kael snapped.

"Well, when you get to actually running it, let me know. But until I'm obliged to call you 'my grace' instead of 'my lord', I'm not obliged to bend to your will on this issue."

Kael remained silent. Sylvanas could tell he knew that he was defeated. Silently, he got to his feet. Silently, she did so as well. Silently, he met her gaze.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I suppose so. Is there anything left to say?"

"No. Perhaps not."

The prince put a hand in the right pocket of his cloak. Out of it came a golden ring.

_Oh Light…_

Her ranger-band. The one she'd given Kael all those years ago.

"I remember this," Kael murmured. "I still remember the words spoken, that day."

Sylvanas bit her lip.

"I wonder…does it hold any relevance? Or have you moved on?"

Sylvanas bit harder. Was this was it was about, she wondered? Some all or nothing decision? Was Kael possibly _jealous _of the supposed favouritism she'd shown Nathanos? Was he suggesting that their…friendship, dictated that she put her…friend, before her duties as ranger-general? The elf slowly formed her left hand into a fist. To prevent her from reaching out and taking the ring. Accepting it. Compromising between what she knew to be right…and in some part of her, what she wanted.

She stood there. Kael stood there. And eventually, the ring went back into his pocket.

"But as you said, there's nothing left to say," the prince murmured, his gaze downcast, his eyes hurt. "Shorel'aran, Ranger-General."

And with that he turned. He opened the door. He walked out. He even closed it. And Sylvanas, still standing, remained there. Alone.

Silently, she returned to her desk. She picked up the missive. She'd have to send it to the prince, she realized. He could have taken it with him, but he'd left it behind. To do…whatever she saw fit, she supposed. Silently, she looked over the missive, proofreading her words. Silently, she picked up her quill.

_Signed,_

_Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-general of Silvermoon_

Putting the quill back in its pot, Sylvanas deemed the missive complete.

As Kael had said, there was nothing left to say.

* * *

_A/N_

_I'd imagined this as having more of a romance angle to it, the idea that Kael protested against Nathanos joining the Rangers because of jealousy (VereesaxRhonin, AlleriaxTuralyon...apparently Windrunners have a thing for humans 0_0), but considering that the timeline involved would mean he'd have already tried to flirt with Jaina (approximately), it wouldn't have come out right. So yeah. Ended up writing this instead. One can interpret the Band of the Ranger-general ring as a sign of a past romance if they want, but...well, like the site says, "unleash your imagination." :)_


End file.
